What He Would Have Said
by kaiteecat
Summary: Ever wonder what Link was thinking through the Twilight Princess? Well now is your chance to find out! A run through of The Twilight Princess with Link's POV- Please read and review thanks
1. An Average Day

Authors note: I have updated the chapter, so everyones name is correct. Since this is my first story to ever publish, I did not know quite what I was doing so my ending to this chapter did now appear. But fear not! I have corrected everything and I also googled the character names so I will not make the same mistake twice! Thanks for your reviews :)

Rusl and I were sitting by the Faron Pool, after gathering firewood for Rusl's family. Rusl usually stopped at this pool before we headed home for the day. I don't mind stopping, it is nice to stop and take a break after a long day. Also, sometimes Rusl will tell stories about Hyrule and the Realm of Twilight.

"Tell me," Rusl said, staring at the pool, "Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs." Rusl answered.

Sometimes Rusl got into these moods where he will talk about the Twilight realm as if it is an actual place. Most people in Ordon will ignore him, but I try to at least act like I'm paying attention. While he is well respected in Ordon many people consider him strange, mostly because he traveled a lot when he was young. Apparently that gave him "ideas".

"That is why loneliness always pervades at the hour of twilight." Rusl says mysteriously, "But enough talk of sadness, I have a favor to ask you, Link."

"Sure, anything." I reply.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow." Rusl said

"You mean the sword?" I ask. The sword was a master piece that Rusl and the blacksmith had been working on for weeks now as the Ordon Providence gift for the 16th birthday of princess Zelda. Since Rusl is the one of the few people who has left Ordon, it was unanimously decided that he would be the one to deliver the gift.

"Yes," Rusl answered, "It was a task set to me by the mayor, but would you go in my stead?"

For a moment I sit there stunned. A chance to leave Ordon and see the rest of Hyrule was something I have always desired.

"You have never been to Hyrule, right?" Rusl asked after my continued silence. I was still too stunned to say anything.

"No never." I answer after I find my voice, "Why do you want me to go? What is it like? Do you really think I can go?" I look over at him.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle," Rusl begins as an answer, "Around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village. And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it with your own eyes."

And with that we fall silent, both staring at the water. I'm still a little shocked that Rusl would ask me if I would deliver the gift. I mean it's a big deal, this gift. The gift will represent all of the Ordon providence and it was a great honor for my village to be asked to make and deliver it. Also, I know Rusl was looking forward to going to Castle Town, to seeing his friends there.

"It's getting late," Rusl says, standing up and stretching, "we should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter tomorrow."

With that I head over to Epona, my horse, who has been quietly munching grass this entire time. She is loaded down with the firewood Rusl and I gathered earlier.

We walk back home in companionable silence. Rusl makes sure to lock the gate after we cross the wooden bridge that connects the Faron woods to Ordon. When we arrive at the clearing where my house is we find that Rusl's wife and young son, Colin, are waiting for him. Rusl grabs his firewood and then they leave, Colin waving to me before they head into the village.

When they are gone I climb up into my house, which is actually a tree house. I use to live with Rusl and his family but about two years ago I decided to build my own house. It is just outside the village, in a clearing where people have to pass by to go to the Ordon pool and the Faron woods.

Once in my house I see a small pot of soup sitting on my table. Rusl's wife, Uli, must have left it for me while she and Colin waited for us.

When I sit down to eat I hear Epona whinny at someone. I get up and go look out the window. As I'm looking I see Epona being led away by a girl. It was Ilia, the mayor's daughter, I realize. Ilia is a petite girl with dirty blonde hair. She is probably taking Epona to Ordon pool to be washed. I don't even protest at this, I'm so use to her taking my horse whenever she pleases. I swear, the only reason Ilia even speaks to me is because I own Epona. The girl has a slight obsession with my horse.

Sighing I turn away from my window and go back to eating. As I finish up I hear Fado, a ranch owner calling to me.

"Hey! Link! You there?" he shouts.

I get up and open my front door.

"Yeah," I call back, looking down at him, "What do you want?"

"Hey you mind helping me with my goats? They ain't listening to me lately." He asks.

"Sure," I reply, "I would be glad to."

Fado owns a ranch on the other side of Ordon and almost every day I go and help him as a ranch hand. The goats are what Ordon is known for. We take good care of them because of that. Since I am the only person in the village with a horse, I get the job of herding them most evenings. Thinking of my horse…

"Hey, where is Epona?" Fado asks.

"I think Ilia took her to bath her." I answer, "I will go get her."

"Okay," Fado turns and starts walking to the village, "I will meet you at the ranch," he calls over his shoulder.

I sigh as I climb down to the ground. Ilia is a difficult person to deal with, especially when it comes to Epona. I mean don't get me wrong, Ilia and I are friends, it's just she always knows best and can get very bossy at times. I walk down to the dirt path to the Ordon pool. When I get there I see Ilia gently petting Epona and whispering to her. She looks up and sees me standing there.

"Oh hi Link," she says, "I washed Epona for you."

"Thanks," I reply, "She really needed it."

"Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her like one!" Ilia says heatedly.

See what I mean. Geez, you would think I beat Epona with the way Ilia is always carrying on.

"I know that!" I say defensively, "I can't help that she gets dirty."

She just frowns, unhappy with my supposedly abusive ways.

"Look," I say, wanting to be gone already, "Thanks again for washing Epona, and now I have to take her to Pat's ranch."

"Oh, but listen Link...could you do something for me?" she pleads, "Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one Epona likes."

I suppress a sigh. It's getting late and I really need to help Pat before it gets completely dark. I don't have time to play for Ilia. Though, admittedly, the horse does seem to like that little tune I play. Finally I decide to do it, mostly because Ilia will let me leave afterwards.

I walk over to where some thick grass grows over by the pool and pluck a strand. I quickly play the tune Ilia loves so much.

"It's such a nice melody," Ilia says dreamily, "Epona looks happy. Well she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can go now. But don't make her do too much, okay."

I just nod. It's no use trying to argue that Epona is my horse and therefore I'm the one who decides what she does. Ilia would just brush off anything I say.

When I finally get to the ranch Fado is standing in the middle of the field with all the goats contentedly munching on grass around him.

"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link," Fado says as I ride over next to him, "These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, bud, but will you herd them into the barn real quick?"

"It's not a problem, Fado," I say, "I will get it done quick."

"Much obliged bud." He then runs over to the side of the enclosure that holds the goats.

Since there are only about ten goats out it doesn't take long for me to herd them into the barn. When I finish Fado offers to set up some fences so I can practice jumping Epona. I'm pretty good at it but it's always good to practice. After a few rounds I take Epona home and happily go to bed.


	2. A Day Off?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! You made my day! Please feel free to review and tell me what you liked or hated about the chapter. ( I won't get offended, I promise)

* * *

In the morning I'm woken up to the sound of kids yelling at me. Three kids to be exact, Talo, Malo, and Beth.

"Hey! Wake up Link!" one of them calls, Talo, I think, "its morning already!"

I groan and roll out of bed, figuring it's no use to try to go back to sleep. I hastily get dressed and grab a hunk of bread for breakfast. Outside I can hear the kids yelling at me to hurry up.

Talo, Malo, and Beth are the most annoying kids I have ever met in my entire life. They are even more annoying than Ilia on her worst days. For some reason they insist on following me around and bothering me on my days off. It wouldn't be so bad if they could be quiet sometimes, but no, they are always talking and arguing with each other till I want to drown them in the creek. Which I'm pretty sure is something their parents have considered at some point.

As I climb down and walk over to them I can tell they are excited about something.

"Link! Did you hear?" Talo says, practically jumping up and down, "They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A slingshot!"

Oh great, I think, a slingshot is the last thing that kid needs. Talo is the more adventurous one of the trio. He even made himself a sword out of a branch he found and finds every opportunity he can to beat the cuccos in the village with it.

"I wonder how powerful it is," I hear Malo mutter to himself, "I…I need…I must try it."

Malo scares me sometimes. If Talo is the muscle of the three then Malo is the brains. For a six year old he is really smart. He is always muttering to himself and when he does speak it is usually with a sarcastic and biting comment.

"Talo," Beth says, "If you and Malo want it so badly just buy it at my parent's shop."

Beth's parents own the only shop in Ordon, called Sera's Sundries. Talo and Malo are quite jealous of her because of it. Beth also thinks she is better than the two boys so she is the boss of the trio.

"Do you see in rupees in my hand?" Talo asks, sarcastically, "I can't afford that thing! C'mon Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?" he finishes pleadingly.

"You know I would get in trouble for that! If you two want it save up your allowances or something." She says, scathingly.

At this point I notice Colin is standing next to Epona, looking over at the now bickering kids. As I go over to him I hear Malo complaining about his puny allowance.

"Hi Link." Colin says, "You have the day off today, right?"

"Yep, that's right," I reply.

Colin is like a little brother to me. Since I lived with Rusl for so long I've watched Colin grow up and I have a soft spot for the kid. While he is a little shy he has a determination I admire.

"So, I finished the fishing rod I was making," Colin starts, "Link, I figured I'd give it to you first thing in the morning but my dad said I should wait till you ask for it." He looks up at me anxiously.

"That's no problem, Colin," I say, "I will get it later today okay, buddy?"

"Alright," he says, happily, "You're going to love it!"

"I'm sure I will. Well I'm going to go to the village. You'll be fine here?" I ask.

"Yep, see you later, Link."

And with that I head into Ordon leaving Colin petting Epona. As I enter Ordon I see Hanch, Beth's dad, standing in front of house looking up at something. When I walk over to him I see he is looking at a large bee hive.

"Well hey, 'morning Link. Got the day off from work today, m'boy?" he says glumly, "Not me. The wife been hassling me. Today is the day we restock our store."

"Oh," is all I can say.

"Look, see?" he says pointing at the hive. I nod.

"Yeah," he continues, "Some Ordon bees have made themselves a fine nest up there and I was thinking about knocking it down."

"Why…?" I ask, thinking it would be best if he stayed away from the bees.

"Our cat hasn't come back since yesterday, so the wife is in a bad mood," Hanch says, sighing, "At the very least I need to bring something back to her." He sighs again, staring at the bee hive gloomily.  
"Well good luck, I hope you get it down," I say, turning to leave.

Over by the small pond the creek runs into I see someone waving at me from on top of the boulder that sits next to the pond. I quickly jog over there to see who it is.

"Hey Link! I'm up here!" I look up to see its Jaggle, signaling me to join him.

Jaggle is Talo and Malo's dad and is known throughout Ordon for his perpetual laziness. He is probably sitting on the boulders, out of sight, to avoid work.

When I climb up to the top of the boulder, Jaggle points behind the boulder, over to where a small dock sticks out into the pond.

"Check this out," Jaggle says, "You know Sera, at the general store? Well isn't that her cat over there?" he continues, not waiting for me to respond.

I look over at the dock again, this time seeing Sera's small tabby cat, the source of Hanch's problems, staring intently into the pond.

"He's just sitting over there by my house, having a staring contest with the creek," Jaggle says, "You don't suppose he is trying to catch a fish do you? A cat can't catch no fish!" At this Jaggle starts laughing like he just told a funny joke. I just roll my eyes, knowing that cats can actually catch fish if they want to.

"Anyway, that's not what I was going to tell you," Jaggle says, still chuckling, "I wanted you to take a look at something."

"Okay," I say, waiting for him to continue.

"See that grass growing there on the edge of that rock," he says, pointing over at a boulder that sits in the pond, "Haven't I seen you whistling with that stuff?" he asks.

I nod, not really listening anymore. Seeing that grass over there has given me an idea on how to knock down the bee hive. I look over where Hanch is still standing, staring at the bee hive. Jaggle says something else about hopping across the boulders, but I've already jumped over to it and walked over to the grass.

A few years ago Rusl found a baby hawk in a nest that, for whatever reason, had been abandoned by its mother. Rusl had brought it home and let me help raise and train it. One of the things we had taught it was to come whenever either of us whistled a tune with grass.

My idea is really simple. I'm pretty sure that if I direct the hawk over to the bee hive it will knock the hive down, thus solving Hanch's bee problem before he gets hurt.

As I'm about to pluck the grass I see a movement out of the corner of my eye. I look and see a monkey jumping up and down on a rock on the other side of the pond, holding something above its head.

The fact that there is a monkey in Ordon bothers me. Typically the monkeys stay in their home in the Faron woods, but lately they have been coming and causing trouble. Rusl has become concerned and has made several trips into the Faron woods to try and find out why the monkeys are being so troublesome. The monkeys are not the only animals that have been causing problems lately. Fado's goats have also been very anxious and incompliant.

Ignoring the monkey I pluck a piece of grass and begin to loudly whistle the tune that will call the hawk. Distantly I hear the hawk screech as it flies over to me. I quickly pull my shirt around my wrist so the hawk won't claw it when it lands. When the hawk lands on my wrist and gets settled I turn and face the bee hive. I point to the bee hive and, after making sure the hawk knows where I'm pointing, I release it. The hawk swiftly flies over to the hive and hits it at full speed, knocking it down. After it's done the hawk flies back to its nest above Rusl's house.

I jump over to where Jaggle is sitting and listen to him congratulate me. I just grin at him as I scramble off the boulder and run over to Hanch.

"Link!" Hanch says joyfully, "I saw that. Calling down a hawk was a great idea! Why didn't I think of it! I was thinking of trying to knock it down myself, but you beat me to the punch m'boy."

"It's no problem, Hanch," I say, rather proud of myself.

"Well thanks Link, I'm going to go tell Sera." And then he runs over to the store.

I decide to walk down to Fado's ranch. Even though it's my day off, Fado might find some work for me. As I'm walking down the road I pass Uli standing by the creek. I stop and say hi to her.

"Oh, good morning to you," Uli says, "If you want to find my husband today he took his sword and left early today."

Uli looks a lot like Colin. They both have the same blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"Oh, okay," I say. Rusl probably went to Faron woods again.

"But I must ask, Link," Uli says, "You haven't seen a cradle come floating by here, have you?" she asks.

Uli is pregnant right now and is about to have her baby in a few months.

"No, I haven't," I answer.

"It's a baby cradle made of finely woven tree bark," she says.

I remember the cradle. Rusl bought it for Uli when she was pregnant with Colin years ago.

"Oh, such a misfortune," she sighs, "How far could it have drifted off I wonder."

"I can help you look for it," I offer.

"Thank you, Link." Uli smiles at me, "I'm sure it hasn't gone very far."

I start walking down the edge of the creek, making sure to check under the bridge that leads to Jaggle's home. When I walk around the boulder, where I was just a few minutes before, I remember the monkey that was holding something across the pond. I quickly scramble up the boulder and peer at the monkey. It's too far away for me to get a good look so I hop onto the rock where I called the hawk earlier but I still can't see it. I look to my right where the roof of a house on the pond is just a small hop away. Just beyond the roof are two more boulders sticking out of the pond. I climb over to the farthest one where I can see the monkey is, as I suspected, holding Uli's cradle.

While I'm thinking about how to rescue the cradle, I glance down and see grass growing on the rock I'm standing on. This gives me an idea…

I pluck a blade of grass and call the hawk again. When it comes I point at the cradle and say "retrieve". The hawk flies straight at the monkey and grabs the cradle in its claws. The hawk sinks a little from the weight of the cradle as it flies back to me. When the hawk flies close I grab the cradle and jump back across the rocks. I look back to see if the monkey was still there, but it has disappeared. I make a mental note to tell Rusl about it.

Uli smiles when she sees me with the cradle, relieved that it had been found.

"Link, you found it." She says, "Oh that reminds me. There's something I am supposed to give you. Do you think carry that cradle and come with me to my house?" she asks.

"Sure," I say, thinking that she is probably going to give me the fishing rod Colin told me about earlier.

"My thanks again, Link," Uli says when we get back to her house.

"You're welcome," I say setting the cradle on the front porch.

"Oh, Colin wanted me to give you this." Walking across the porch she bends down and picks up a fishing rod.

"Here you go," she says, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I reply, "It looks good."

She smiles, "I'll tell Colin you liked it. Well I guess I'd better get started on my house work." And with a goodbye she heads inside.

I examine the fishing rod. It looks nice, if a bit unpolished. I decide to go and try it out. Fish sounds good for lunch today. I head over to the dock behind Jaggle's house and start fishing. Sera's cat is still over here but he skittered away from me when I starting fishing.

The fishing rod is very well built and in no time I catch a fish. I decide to catch another fish so I might have fish for dinner as well.

When I pull my second fish out of the water Sera's cat runs over and steals it! While the cat gets a head start I'm still staring in shock. I recover quickly and begin to chase the little thief. Immediately it runs into Sera's store. I rush over and follow it into the shop.

When I get in there I see the cat sitting on the shop counter, contentedly drinking milk, while Sera smiles cheerfully.

"Oh my! Link!" she says, startled by my sudden entrance, "Oh you simply must hear this! My little kitty cat is amazing!"

Yes, your cat is an amazing thief, I think sarcastically. I'm pretty sure I am not getting that fish back.

"He just caught a fish all by his little old self!" Sera continues, cooing at the furry demon.

"Wow," I say, sarcastically, "That is quite a feat for a cat."

I don't really like Sera. She has a superior attitude towards everyone, sort of like her daughter, Beth.

She doesn't notice my sarcasm, "How do you think he caught it? Maybe he's a genius!"

"Maybe," I say, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ohhhh just look," she says, sighing over the cat, "Isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk. Say, why don't you have some too. I'm in a good mood so it's on the house."

She hands me the rest of the milk. There is about half a bottle left but that's fine with me. I don't get milk often and I figure its good pay back for the fish her evil cat stole. And besides I won't turn down free milk.

"Thanks," I say, turning to leave. I think I will try to catch another fish. As I turn something on the shelf behind Sera catches my eye. It's the slingshot the kids were talking about this morning. I turn back to the counter, studying the slingshot.

"How much does that slingshot cost?" I ask.

I think that buying the slingshot would be good for several reasons. One, the kids won't have it and therefore will not be able to pellet me with rocks at a distance, which is always a good thing. Secondly, even if I have it I can let the kids play with it and I won't have to listen to them fight over it. Thirdly, a person could always use slingshot.

"What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing!" Sera says, disapprovingly, "You're too old for toys."

"A slingshot isn't a toy," I argue, "It's a type of weapon."

Sera glares at me. "It's thirty rupees," she says stiffly, "Will you at least let the kids play with it?"

"Yes, I will," I assure her, as I hand over thirty rupees. She hands me the slingshot and I head to the door.

"Oh, I suppose I should tell you, if you happen to run out of pellets you can also use pumpkin seeds." She says

I nod at her and then walk out the door. I head back to my house where the kids will probably still be to show them the slingshot. They are going to be thrilled I got the slingshot. When I pass the gate that is at the entrance of Ordon I see Rusl walking my way.

"Ah, just in time, Link," he says when he sees me, "I just delivered something to your house."

"Oh what is it?" I ask.

"I finally fixed your sword," he replies.

"Thanks, that's great!" I tell him. A few days ago I damaged my wooden sword while Rusl was training me. Rusl has been training me in swordsmanship for a couple of years now.

"Oh I see you got the fishing rod," he says noticing it in my hand, "Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right?"

I nod. "It does work very well actually." I reply.

"Well, have a good one," Rusl continues walking into the village.

"You too, sir," I call back at him. He waves goodbye.

I walk over to my house to get my sword. I pass by the kids, who are still where I left them this morning. When I climb up into my house I see that Rusl left the sword on my table. I pick it up and give it a few experimental swings, happy to have it back. I guess I should go show the kids my new slingshot. They will want to see it in action as much as I do right now.

When I walk over to the kids and show them the slingshot, they freak out.

"Link has a slingshot! Whoa!" Talo shouts excitedly.

"Wow!" Beth says, staring at it, "You had enough rupees to buy it, Link!"

"Yep," I say, "Do you want to see me practice with it?" I grin, knowing what their answer will be.

"Yes!" Talo and Malo both shout. They begin running to set up targets we had painted on one of my days off a while ago.

"Preparations complete." Malo says when they are done.

"Ok wow! This is great!" Talo says enthusiastically, "Let's see how powerful the slingshot is!"

"I can't believe you two brats are so obsessed about this." Beth tells Talo and Malo, trying to appear cool and distant, "It just shows what little boys you still are."

I roll my eyes where Beth can't see me. I know she is just as excited as the boys are. Taking careful aim I raise the slingshot and begin to fire at targets that are spread out to the right of my house. I smile, having fun. Beth and Talo cheer as I hit every target. When I'm done I stick the slingshot into my belt.

"Gee, you really are amazing Link!" Talo says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, you are! You can use swords and slingshots and everything!" Beth praises.

"Hey, that reminds me, you've got to teach us how to use a sword, too!" Talo begs. Talo has wanted me to show him some sword moves for a while now, but I haven't had the time or the inclination to.

"Seriously!" Talo says, trying to convince me, "Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them good!"

I agree to teach them and I position myself in front of a scarecrow dummy I usually practice on.

Talo runs and gets his play sword and the kids stand back to watch.

"First off, we want to see that move," Talo thinks for a moment, "The slice!" he says when he thinks of it.

I show them the basic slice, making sure they can see me. As much as the kids annoy me I can't help but enjoying showing off my skill. Talo tries to copy my move with his sword.

"Wow! A horizontal slice!" he says, "Alright next…"

"Ooh, ooh!" Beth jumps up to get my attention, "I want to see that other move, Link! The one where you…" She falters, trying to pantomime the move.

"Oh please, the stab?" Malo says, quizzically.

"Yes, that one!" Beth says.

"Sure," I reply. I quickly stab the scarecrow.

"That was amazing!" Beth says, "While you're at it, how about you show us that other move…you know that little twirly thing you do. What do you call it? A spin attack?"

You can tell the kids like to watch me practice with my sword. In fact they get upset if I practice without them knowing. I do the spin attack for Beth. It's one of her favorites to watch and it's one of my favorites to do. After that I tell the kids I'm ready to leave and go fish again.

"Hey wait!" Talo says, "You've got to show us the jump attack before you go. You know, the one where you go "Hyaah" and leap through the air!" All three kids look up at me pleadingly, not wanting me to go.

"Fine," I say, "But after that I've got to go."

I face the scarecrow one last time and perform the jump attack.

"Thanks Link," Talo says, happily swinging his sword around. I'm guessing the cuccos are going to be chased around by Talo today.

"Not a problem," I tell him.

"So I think I get it…kind of." He says as he tries to do the stab, "So this means that anytime those naughty monkeys shows up…" He looks off to the left distracted by something.

I follow his gaze and see a monkey standing at the entrance of the path to Faron woods. I recognize it as the monkey that stole Uli's cradle this morning. Before I can do anything Talo yells and waves his sword and runs at the monkey. The monkey, startled, starts running back to the woods. The kids chase the monkey as I yell at them to stop. They disappear down the path.

I run over to where Epona is standing by my house and hop on her. I ride down the path to the Faron woods. Before I even reach the Ordon pool I see Beth standing and staring down the path. I stop Epona next to her and she looks up at me.

"Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy after that monkey," she says breathlessly, "I couldn't keep up with those two."

I continue riding fast. When I get to the entrance of the pool Malo is standing there.

"They went that way," Malo says, pointing to the bridge that leads to Faron woods.

I ride across the bridge and past the Faron pool, where just last night Rusl and I were talking. A little bit farther and I'm at a fork in the road. One goes on to the rest of Hyrule and the other is a cave that leads into the Faron woods proper. I jump off of Epona and tie her to the gate that sits at the entrance.

I look into the cave. Its dark and I can barely see five feet into it. I'm about to dash into the cave, dark or not, when I remember that there is a shop a few feet down the other way, which a man named Coro owns.

Though Coro owns a store, he also acts as the gate keeper for the Faron woods. He sells also lanterns. I run over to his store, where he is sitting on a rock in the front. When I approach him he jumps slightly, startled by my appearance.

"Hey! An Ordonian! Hey guy!" he says cheerfully.

"I need a lantern," I don't even bother to return his greeting, "I'm in a hurry."

"Oh here," he hands me a lantern, "Take this one."

"Thanks," I say, turning to run back to the cave.

"See, I sell lantern oil here," Coro say, seemingly oblivious to the fact I'm in a hurry. I groan as he continues. "I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns. It's a business tactic, guy."

"Interesting," I say, trying to leave, "look I've got to go…"

"See," he continues, interrupting me, "As long as you've got oil to fuel your lantern you can light your way and set stuff on fire. They're the best!"

At this point I just run back to the cave and Epona, leaving Coro shouting something behind me. I light the lantern and head into the cave. I'm really anxious to find Talo though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have gone very far into the cave. I'm not even allowed to go this far into Faron woods. Rusl says that a lot of dangerous creatures live in there, like Bokoblins, which are blue goblin-like creatures.

As I go farther into the cave I hear a screeching noise and look up just in time to see a bat flying at me. I pull out my sword and quickly kill it. I continue walking. A few feet ahead of me I see an object lying on the ground. When I get closer I see that it's Talo's wooden sword. Dread fills me. I pick it up and keep going occasionally calling Talo's name. While I'm walking I'm imagining a hundred different scenarios where the monkey attacks Talo and drags him away. Finally I can't stand my slow pace and break into a run, certain something is terribly wrong with Talo.

The lantern only lights a few feet in front of me, so as I'm running it's hard to see the giant spider web until I'm practically on top of it. I burn it down with my lantern and keep running. In no time I'm out of the cave and in an unfamiliar clearing. Giant boulders and trees dot the clearing blocking out the sunlight.

I look around and in front of me I notice a faint path. It looks like something was dragged across the clearing. Something like Talo maybe…

I start running again, my eyes on the path. To my left I hear a grunt. I look up to see a Bokoblin running at me with its club raised. I bring my sword up to block it and then I quickly finish it off. I look down at it, disturbed. This wasn't the first time I have killed one of them, but killing still bothers me.

I shake off my discomfort, knowing that there are more where that one came from. I find the path again and continue to follow it. By the time I reach the other side of the clearing I have killed three more Bokoblins. Luckily for me they aren't very bright and incredibly slow or I would be in a lot of trouble.

While I'm running I think about the all the things I'm going to say to Talo when I find him. He is going to be in so much trouble when we get to Ordon.

Finally I reach I come into another clearing that ends in a cliff. A few feet away from the edge is another cliff. The two cliffs are connected by a natural bridge. On the other cliff I can see Talo in a wooden cage with the monkey…? I stare, confused, because I definitely didn't imagine this scenario. I can see two bokoblins guarding them.

I run across the bridge, trying not to look down. I'm not afraid of heights but still I can't see the bottom of the cliff. When I get across the bridge Talo shouts joyfully and the two bokoblins run and attack me. I defend myself and after a minute both of them are dead. I walk over to the cage and bash the sides a few times with my sword. When the monkey is free it immediately runs out of site.

Talo opens his mouth to say something but is silenced by the look on my face. I am furious that he would run off like that. Not only was it stupid, he could've been killed by the bokoblins! We start walking back to the village in silence.

When we get out of the caves where I left Epona its dusk. Talo stops and looks like he wants to say something to me. I stop glaring at him so he can speak.

"If you hadn't come, Link," he says, "Gee, me and that monkey would've been eaten probably!"

"Yeah, remember that next time you're about to do something stupid, like chasing a monkey," I say severely. I'm not as mad as I was now that Talo is safe, but I'm not going to let him off the hook. He nods and looks down ashamed.

"She's actually a pretty nice girl, that monkey," he tells me, "She tried to protect me so we got captured together."

That's interesting. I was thinking that the bokoblins were trying to catch the monkey and Talo just got in the way. Why would they want Talo?

"Ummm, Link, you're not going to mention this to my dad are you?" He asks, "He is always telling to never, ever go into the forest 'cause he says it's dangerous." He looks up at me, silently begging me not to tell. I think about how terrified he looked before I rescued him, I doubt he will ever do anything like this.

"Fine," I reply, "I guess you've learned your lesson so I won't tell. But if someone asks me I will tell them the truth." I warn him.

"Okay," he says glumly, "I can find the way back myself, Link." And then he runs off back to the village.

I just shake my head. He is going get in a lot of trouble because I'm pretty sure his parents are going to find out.

As Talo disappears out of sight I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see Rusl walking from the direction of Coro's shop.

"My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned," Rusl says, "I came as soon as I heard, but it looks like you have brought him home already."  
"Yeah, he had been captured by some bokoblins." I quickly tell him the whole story.

"Hmmm, have you noticed how strange this wood has been lately? Today was just another example. I feel uneasy about what may lie in wait," he says musingly.

"Anyway, Link," he continues, "Tomorrow is the day you will be departing for Hyrule."

I had completely forgotten that I was leaving tomorrow. As I think about I get excited again. I can't wait to leave and see what the castle and the rest of Hyrule looks like.

"I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you," Rusl says, "If you are lucky he you may even get to meet Princess Zelda," he jokes.

I laugh at that. Like the princess will ever even notice me, a ranch hand.

Rusl and I walk back to the village together, me leading Epona as he gives me details of my trip.

The next day I'm sitting in the field at Fado's ranch daydreaming about my trip. It takes about a day and a half to get to the Hyrule castle so I'm going to leave in about two hours. I'm so excited to go I can barely sit still. I've been speeding through all my chores today since I'm so wound up.

"Hey Link!" I look up to see Fado coming out of the barn. I wave and he runs over to me.

"So it's almost time for you to get going, huh, Link?" Fado asks.

"Yep," I reply, standing up.

"So how about we finish up early today bud,' he says.

"Okay," I say. I whistle for Epona who is grazing across the field. She runs over to me a little awkwardly. She leg got a little hurt yesterday from my crazy ride after Talo, but I don't think it's too serious.

I climb on her back and we begin to herd the goats into the barn. There are about twenty goats out today but I quickly get them inside.

When I'm done Fado walks over and tells me that's all he needs me for today and to go to the mayor's house. I tell him good-bye since I won't see him again before I leave.

I hop Epona over the gate and ride down to the mayor's house which is the first house coming from Fado's ranch. When I get close to the house I see Ilia standing in front obviously waiting for me. She calls for her father and then runs over to meet me as I dismount from Epona. Ilia immediately starts petting Epona and whispering to her.

"Well, done herding for the day, Link?" Mayor Bo asks when he comes out of his house. I nod in reply.

"Well nice work," he says coming over next to me. He puts his arm around me as he tells me about the gift. The mayor is very nervous about the gift getting delivered on time, especially since the royal family requested it specifically. As we are talking I hear Ilia behind makes a noise of outrage.

"What? What's this?" she asks me. I turn around quickly to see Ilia examining Epona's leg.

"What's happened? She's injured isn't she?" she asks accusingly.

I try to explain what happened before Ilia got to mad but it's too late.

"Link, how could you!" she yells at me, "You were pushing Epona to hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences didn't you!"

"Now, now there Ilia," says Mayor Bo, trying to soothe his daughter, "I'm sure she is fine."

"How can you be so easy on him?" Ilia starts yelling at her dad, "You're the mayor! You should start acting like one!"

Ilia is quite furious and rightly so. I should have fixed Epona's leg last night when I saw it was injured. I feel bad about it. I suppose I should go apologize to Ilia who is now leading my horse out of Ordon, probably to the pool.

"Wait Ilia!" Mayor Bo calls uselessly. Ilia is already gone with Epona, "Without Epona the gift won't be delivered in time!" he tells me anxiously. He has a point. I start running, hoping to catch up with her before she gets to the Ordon pool. She will most likely lock me out once is there.

When I leave Ordon and get to my house I see the kids, as usual, are hanging out by my house. Colin is there waiting for me by the gate.

"Link are you going to see Ilia?" he asks

"Yes, I have to. She has stolen my horse," I joke.

"Maybe it's just me, but those guys don't normally let people through," Colin points over to Talo and Malo who are blocking the way to the pool. Ugh, this is just what I need right now. Those two are such a pain.

"Link, you think we can go to see Ilia together?" Colin asks.

"Sure," I reply. We walk over to them.

"Hey Link. We've been waiting for you," Talo says when we go to them. Ilia probably told them to stop me when she passed by here minutes ago.

"Yesterday was so much fun," Talo continues, obviously recovered from his capture yesterday, "Yeah chasing that monkey was great! I was just telling Malo about how we wanted to show it to him but we let it go instead."

"Oh, so you didn't get caught yesterday," Malo says under his breath. I guess Talo has changed his story a bit.

"Oh, Colin," Talo says, changing the subject, "Way to spoil everything by your dad! Nice job!" Talo glares at Colin.  
"Yeah! Thanks a lot," Malo adds, "We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never going to end."

I guess Colin didn't make himself very popular yesterday. By this morning practically the whole village knew that Talo was caught by bokoblins yesterday. Poor guy, he is in so much trouble.

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well there's no way I'm going to let you pass," Talo says trying to make himself look bigger.

Great, I think to myself, why me? I really need to get Epona back and get going to the castle.

"Oh hey, Link, let me borrow that sword," Talo begs, pointing to my wooden sword on my back. While he and Malo are pleading for my sword I nudge Colin and signal him to sneak around them. He does and with a wave begins running to the pool.

I give Talo and Malo my sword, figuring I will take it back when I come back with Epona to get my stuff and say good-bye. Once they have the sword they run over to the scarecrow and begin to hit it. I run down the path to the pool and when I get there I see the gate is closed and Colin is on the other side.

"Link!" Colin says when he sees me.

Ilia quickly turns around from brushing Epona. "If you've come to take Epona back you can forget it!"

"Ilia," I plead, "I really need to get going. I'm going to be late." I know begging won't work but it's worth a try.

"Why don't you think about what you've done for a change," Ilia yells at me, "I won't open the gate until you change your attitude." And with that she turns and continues brushing Epona. I groan in frustration. I really don't have time for this.

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday," Colin tells her. He turns to me, "Listen I don't know if she will listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, okay? You can crawl through the tunnel in the back while I do."

I agree to this and go to the entrance of the tunnel. I think the tunnel is actually an old abandoned animal den. While I'm crawling through I'm really hoping Ilia will calm down once she hears Colin's explanation. She should though, I mean Epona's injury isn't even that serious. When I get out of the tunnel I'm in the pool. I can see Colin and Ilia talking, but I can't hear them well.

I walk over to them. When Epona sees me she happily whinnies in my direction. Ilia also sees me and fortunately she doesn't look to mad anymore. I smile at her, hoping to get on her good side again. Trust me, her good side is way better than her bad side. She shyly smiles back at me.

"Fortunately," Ilia says, "It looks like the injury isn't too bad. You two can go on together."

"Okay," I say, walking over to her and Epona, "Thanks for looking at it I guess." I grab Epona preparing to leave.

"But Link, can you promise me something," Ilia says stopping me. I turn back around to face her. But when I turn she is closer to me than I expected and I find myself staring deeply into her eyes. She blinks and backs up, looking startled. I feel confused. Most of the time Ilia is a nuisance to me and I try to avoid her, but lately I have been noticing her more. And sometimes I will look up from doing something and see her watching me. I don't know what's up with either of us.

"Can you promise me this," Ilia starts again.

"Sure anything," I reply, staring at her. It wasn't until this moment I notice how pretty her eyes actually are. I shake my head. I need to focus. "What do you want?" I ask.

"No matter what happens on journey don't try anything out of your league. Please." She says something else but it is drowned out by the sound of pounding hooves. Ilia, Colin and I all look at each other, wondering what is causing the noise, when the answer breaks through the gate.

Its two bulbins riding a giant boar. I recognize them only from a picture Rusl showed me once because they never come this far into Hyrule. Before I can react to them, they ride by and club me in the head. Pain explodes through me as I fall into the water. I roll over and try to get up but blackness threatens to overtake me. I watch helpless as the bulbins grab Ilia and Colin. Then a huge monster rides in riding a boar bigger than the previous one. I hear Ilia scream and I try to get up again but I can't seem to move. My heart starts pounding wildly as the monster moves his boar closer to me. He gets out a horn and blows into it. At the sound of his horn the sky darkens as though the horn called the night. Above me a black whirlwind appears and the bulbins leave. I hear Ilia scream my name once then everything goes black.


	3. A Strange Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Princess

Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait! I was sick and then I went on a cruise with my mom. I will try to update more often from now on. Oh, and SuperGeek3: I had never tried hitting Malo with the slingshot before but that was the first thing I did when I read your review...it was lots of fun. Thank to everyone for the reviews and please review again!

* * *

I wake up and look around. The bulbins are gone, along with Ilia, Colin and Epona. In the sky the black whirlwind thing is still there with red lines pulsing through it. My skull pounds as I stand up and begin stumbling out of the pool. I look down and see that the water is red with blood. My blood. My head is bleeding from where the bulbin hit me. I feel sick, everything is surreal, like this is a dream that I will wake up from soon. But this can't be a dream because I'm in too much pain. I start running across the bridge to Faron woods, an icy fear flooding me. I have to believe Colin and Ilia are still alive.

When I get across the bridge everything is foggy. I rub my eyes, panicking when I think I'm blacking out again. I keep going determinedly. I can only go a few more feet when I see a huge black wall blocking the way. I stare up at it, now positive I am dreaming. A calm replaces the fear and panic of the last few minutes. Obviously this is a dream. Bulbins would never come and kidnap Ilia and Colin, and this wall in front of me can't exist.

Just as I begin to relax, knowing the dream will end soon, a giant hand pops through the wall and grabs me. I'm pulled through the wall and on the other side I'm faced with a nightmare. A large monster grabs me by the neck and hoists me off the ground. I struggle as it begins to choke me. I begin to feel light headed. The monster has the same red pulsing lines as the black tornado I saw above the pool I notice idly. When I feel like I'm about to die of suffocation it drops me. I wonder why but then a burning pain starts in my right hand. I look at it and on my hand an image forms. Three gold triangles positioned to make a bigger triangle burn onto my hand. I stare dumbly at my hand, unable to process the bizarre events of the past ten minutes. Then the real pain starts.

Burning, tearing, ripping, melting. I scream in agony as the pain travels up my hand and into the rest of my body. I can feel my bones shifting and my body changing. I am barely conscience when the pain abruptly stops as though it was never there. I hear footsteps approaching me. I look up and see that the monster is coming back for me. My eyes close as it grabs me by the ankle and the world goes black again.

I wake up for the second time, only this time I can tell I've been out for a while. I look around and see that I am in a prison cell. The strange fog is still here and little black specs that look like ash float through the air. I try to stand up, only to fall back to the floor. I look down at my feet in confusion. Instead of my hands and feet I see wolf paws. Quickly I leap up and begin to look at myself. I am covered in thick grey fur and I can see that I have a tail. I am a wolf. What is going on, I think in panic, how did this happen? I remember the pain I felt before I passed out. I look down at my hand/paw. The strange triangle is still there. On my left hand, though, I see a shackle and a chain that connects to the floor. I tug at it, figuring I can at least try to escape and then find out what's going on and how I was magically transformed into a wolf. And maybe Colin and Ilia were taken here by the bulbins as well. In the middle of my attempts to bite the chain off with my new sharp teeth I see something outside of my prison bars.

It is an imp, floating about four feet off the ground. It has skin that is a pale greenish and black, with green lines swirling on its body, and it is wearing a strange helmet that looks like it is made of stone. Its eyes are orange and red and it had a fang sticking out the side of its mouth.

"I found you!" the imp says grinning evilly.

"What's going on? Where am I? Where is Ilia and Colin?" I try to ask, but all that comes out of my mouth is barks and growls. Oh, right, wolves can't speak. Crap, I think, what am I going to do?

The imp pops out of sight for a moment and then reappears right in front of me. I shout in surprise.

"Ooh, aren't you scary," the imp giggles. I guess it thought I was barking at it.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Snarling and growling at me?" the imp says scathingly, "I was planning on helping you, if you were nice."

I stop trying to speak to her. It's useless anyways.

"That's much better. You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" the imp says. I think it's a girl. "Oops! But you aren't a human any more are you," she says mockingly, "You're a beast!" She giggles again.

"Tell me what's happened to me!" I yell at the imp in vain. The only noise that comes out is a loud bark.

"There, there," the imp says, "You be a good boy and calm down. There's no need to bite."

I try to appear calm. I don't know what's going on, but I think this imp might be a way out of the prison cell. The imp focuses on her hands and in between them a red ball of light appears. She thrusts it at me before I can avoid it. I panic but the ball hits my chain and breaks it, leaving about two inches of chain connected to the shackle that is still on my leg.

"You look surprised," the imp remarks when I look up from my leg to her.

"So I bet you're wondering where we are," the imps says.

Why yes, I think sarcastically, I've been wondering that since I woke up five minutes ago. I wonder why she won't just tell me and cut to the chase, instead of toying with me.

"Well I'll make you a deal," she says, floating over to the bars, "If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you." And then she turns into bubbles and goes through the bars. She waves mockingly from the other side and yawns, still floating in midair. I just stare at her. Did she really just turn into bubbles? Maybe the imp is a strange type of sorceress. This is all way too weird.

I shake my head and focus. I look around the prison, trying to see a way out. I glance at the imp, hoping for a clue but she just giggles again and shakes her head. Obviously she isn't going to be much help. As I walk around the cell I try to get use to my wolf body. I bet the imp knows how I got like this. She sounded excited when found me so she must know something. I wonder why she was looking for me. While I'm studying the prison bars another thought strikes me. What if I'm stuck as a wolf? Horror fills me as I imagine living as a wolf forever.

Don't think about that, I tell myself roughly. I have more important things to worry about. Like how I'm going to get out of here and where Colin and Ilia are. I push my horror to the back of my mind and continue looking for a way out of the cell. If I can be turned into a wolf then I can be turned human again I reason.

The cell is a square with rough stone walls on three sides and the fourth is all bars. The floor is a mismatch of stone and dirt. The only other things in the cell are a water bowl and an old crate that is sitting up against the bars. I take a closer look at the crate and see it is sitting on dirt.

I go over and push the crate aside. I see that the bars behind the crate are sticking out of the ground so that I could dig under them if I wanted to. I start digging but it takes me a minute to get through since I'm not use to being a wolf. Hopefully, though, I won't have time to get used to it.

The moment I get out of the cell the imp floats over and leaps on top of me like I'm a horse. Annoyed, I try to shake her off but she just grabs my fur and hangs on.

"I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" the imp says cheerfully. Gee, thanks, I think to myself.

"Listen, I like you," she says, "so I think I'll get you out of here."

"But," she says, tugging my ear, "in exchange for my help you have to do exactly as I say."

"Ouch, okay I'll do whatever you want," I try to say, but again only barking comes out. I just nod my head instead.

"Good. Now come on. Let's get going!" she says, kicking me like a horse. I give her a warning growl and look around. I'm in a hallway with two cells right next to each other and a door at the end of the hall. I walk past the other cell, which is empty, towards the door. As I'm passing it, the imp points to something in the cell.

"Huh, what's that?" she says. I look to where she is pointing. In the corner of the cell are bars and behind them I can faintly see a tunnel. I walk into the cell and peer between the bars. The tunnel looks like it goes on for a bit and then turns to the left. I go to dig by the bars but the imp stops me and points up. Hanging over my head is a pull-chain to open up the bars. I awkwardly jump up and pull it down, still not use to the wolf thing.

The bars slide up and I duck into the tunnel. When I get out I see that I am in a sewer system of sorts. I look around and see a green looking flame floating in the corner.

"Oh well well," the imp giggles, looking at the strange flame also, "Want to see something interesting?"

I cautiously walk over to the flame. When I get closer I see that it is a green spirit, dressed in armor and holding a spear. It seems to be muttering to itself, unaware of my presence.

"That's a soldier's spirit," the imp says, "There are lots of other spirits roaming about here, you know. They might know things. Well let's keep going." She then knees me forward.

It takes me about fifteen minutes to navigate the sewers with the imp being very unhelpful and bossy. Throughout the place there are some strange creatures that I would call rats but they are all black with same red lines through them. All of them try to attack me and when I kill them their bodies vanish and turn into the black ash that is swirling in the air.

When we finally get out of the sewers it's raining and we are on the roof of a massive castle. I've only ever heard of the Hyrule castle.

"So we are finally out and look at the sky," the imp says, stretching, "Doesn't the black of twilight look beautiful today? Do you know where we are yet?"

I glance around. Surely I can't be in the Twilight Realm. I try to remember everything I've ever heard about the Twilight Realm, but I've never heard that regular people could enter it.

"You still don't know do you?" the imp asks, floating off my back to look at me, "Look, there is someone I want to introduce you to, but you need to go to that tower to do it." She points towards a tall tower on the other side of the castle. The imp jumps on my back again and nudges me forward.

I walk across the roof the castle with the imp pointing out more soldier spirits. As I go some birds attack me. Again they are black with the red lines and again they turn to the strange black dust when I kill them.

When I get to the tower the imp directs me to a window that is just above my head. I jump up into to it and look into the room. Below me is a staircase that winds through the tower. I jump down and the imp points to the stairs going up. I walk around the corner and I see an open door. The imp gestures for me to go through. When I do I see that I'm in bare room, with a bed to my left and a fireplace to my right. Directly in front of me is a cloaked figure standing at the window with their back to me.


	4. Hyrule Castle

Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is short but I thought that this was a good stopping point. Ahem, I couldn't help but notice that no one reviewed my last chapter :'( So now I shameless beg for you to please, pretty please review this one(even if you say you didn't like it, I don't care, just review it). Thanks a bunch and enjoy!

* * *

When I walk in the cloaked figure turns around and faces me. The person is a young woman, a very beautiful young woman.

"Midna?" she says, looking at the imp on my back. That must be her name.

"You remembered my name?" the imp, Midna, says giggling, "What an honor for me."

I look up to see her rolling her eyes.

"So this is the one for whom you were searching." The woman says. So she knows what's going on as well.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind but I guess he will do," Midna says dismissively. Well don't I feel needed. Again, what does she want me to do?

The woman kneels down in front of me, looking at the shackle still on my ankle.

"You were imprisoned?" she asked, sounding concerned. She is gorgeous, I think incoherently, looking into her grey eyes.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened," Midna taunts, "So don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do?" she asks scathingly.

The woman stands and goes back to the window.

"Listen carefully…This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But the blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight into a world of shadow. The kingdom has succumbed to the shroud of twilight but I remain its princess." She says sadly. So I am in Hyrule! That must mean that the woman is…

"I am Zelda," the woman says, turning to face me and takes off the hood of her cloak. I am stunned. I think back to a day ago when Rusl and I laughed at the thought of me meeting Princess Zelda.

"You don't need to look so sad. We actually find it to be quite livable," Midna says with false cheerfulness, "I mean is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"Midna, this no time for levity," Zelda says sharply, "The shadow beasts have been searching all over for you. Why is this?"

"Why indeed?" Midna asks looking uncomfortable, "You tell me," she says giggling uneasily.

"Time has grown short," Zelda says looking at the door, "The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here quickly."

I turn around back to the door, still stunned by this new knowledge. Midna is still on my back and hurries me down the stairs. When we are below the window where we came in she stops me.

"Not that way! The guard's coming!" Midna says, "Boy, he's prompt."

I jump into the window and walk out on the roof. Midna floats off my back and hovers before me.

"Well? Do you understand where we are now?" Midna asks.

Yep, I'm in the Hyrule castle, where ironically enough is where I wanted to go in the first place. Except I wanted to come here as a human.

"I guess a promise is a promise," Midna says, "So I will let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight." Finally I can go home!

"But are you really sure you should be going back?" Midna asks mysteriously, "Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" She then transforms into Colin and Ilia. With meeting Zelda and all I had completely forgotten about Ilia and Colin!

"Do you want to save them?" Midna asks, using Ilia's voice, "Well in that case I would be happy to help you." Midna transformed back into herself.

"But you have to be my servant," she says, "And like a servant you have to do exactly as I say."

"Look here you little imp! You had better take me to Colin and Ilia right now!" I futilely try to yell. She has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to be her servant. I wonder if I could find Colin and Ilia in the castle by myself.

"Why don't you go back, take a little time and think about it," Midna giggles. Before I can do anything she zaps me like she did with my chain in the prison and a blackness enfolds me. This is not like passing out because I am aware of my surrounding. I feel like I'm being rushed somewhere, but in a matter of seconds the blackness is gone and I'm standing in the Ordon pool again. I look at myself and I see that I am still a wolf.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention one thing," I hear Midna's voice but I can't see her, "Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back into your former self and you won't anytime soon." I can hear her giggle and say goodbye.

I look around. The pool looks like it did before Colin and Ilia were captured. I walk over to the edge of the pool, completely miserable. Not only did I fail to rescue Colin and Ilia, I am still a wolf with no hope of being human again. I succumb to my despair and curl up in a ball and watch the sun slowly sink over the horizon. Eventually I fall asleep trying to think of what I could have done differently.


End file.
